Summer
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: twoshoot! Ino yang menyadari adanya perasaan lain terhadap sahabatnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyusul pria itu ke Suna Untuk menyatakan cintanya.
1. Chapter 1

Yups. Ketemu dengan Lhyn di Fic InoShika Lhyn yang pertama…

Langsung saja…

Disclaimer : Kalo naruto punyaku, aku tinggal duduk santé sambil narik pajak dari para author FFN *dibantai semua Author FFN* beruntung Naruto punya Om Masashi, jadi kita gag erlu bayar pajak.

Warning : AU, aoutor baru.. jadi sorry bangget kalo gaje.. OCC, typo N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…

Summer ® Lhyn hatake

"Huh.. akhirnya duduk juga." Keluh Ino yang sekarang telah duduk disebuah kursi didekat jendela pesawat. Kakinya benar-benar terasa pegal setelah bolak-balik mencari nomor kursinya.

Sunagakure. Ia harus menempuh jarak ratusan kilometer menuju Sunagakure untuk sebuah alasan yang dia sendiri tidak mampu mengartikannya. Tubuh dan hatinya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya.

Shikamaru.

Oh, tidak. Bahkan sekarang menyebut namanya saja membuatnya gemetar. Cowok itu, cowok yang awalnya hanya sekedar sahabat baginya. Sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu ada untuknya. Melindunginya, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, ada untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, ada untuk melakukan semua itu dengan caranya sendiri, sekarang malah menjadi cowok yang paling menguasai hatinya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu seorang Nara Shikamaru harus pergi dari Konoha ke Suna untuk mengantikan posisi ayahnya disalah satu cabang Nara corp yang ada di Suna. Sungguh. Awalnya Ino sama sekali tak keberatan Shika pindah kekota itu. Toh, jaman sekarang jarak sejauh apapun bisa ditempuh dalam hitungan Jam. Lagi pula itu demi masa depan Shika sebagai pewaris tunggal Nara corp.

Tapi…. semua itu berubah, rasa tak keberatan itu berevolusi menjadi sangat keberatan. Sangat takut. Hingga muncul berbagai ilusi-ilusi tak jelas dikepala Ino tentang Shika karna satu hal…

Kiss.

Saat itu… saat Ino, Choji, Nara Yoshino dan Nara Shikaku mengantar kepergian seorang Nara lain dibandara. Memang itu merupakan perpisahan yang cukup berat bagi Ino, dia menyadari bahwa sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar pastilah membuat Shika tak memiliki waktu liburan untuk sering kembali ke Konoha. Tapi sekali lagi dia telah merelakannya.

Dan saat itu, beberapa menit sebelum pesawat berangkat. Sang Nara malas, berbalik dari jalan menuju pintu bandara kearah Ino yang tengah melambai dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Membuat senyum paksa itu lenyap dan tangannya pun jatuh lemas saat bibir Nara jenius itu menyentuh bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut dan hangat.

Wajah memerah dan wajah malas yang begitu dekat, nafas yang beradu, bibir sang Nara yang beberapa kali mengecup bibir Yamanaka. Ino bisa mendengar pekik dari Choji dan kikik pelan dari kedua orang tua Shikamaru. Membuat wajahnya semakin memanas. Dan tanpa satu suara atau ekspresi apapun lagi –kecuali ekspresi malas– dari sang jenius itu, dia pergi. Meninggalkan Ino yang pertahanannya telah hancur.

"Hufh…" Ino menghela nafas, memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar lebih nyaman di kursi pesawat.

Tiga bulan penuh telah dilewatinya tanpa seorang Nara Shikamaru. Tiga bulan yang terasa sangat panjang. Tiga bulan penuh kegalauan. Tiga bulan penuh perasaan rindu yang terus mengintimidasinya agar pergi ketanah pasir menemui sang Nara. Tiga bulan yang cukup untuk membuat Ino menyadari bahwa perasaan itu bukan sekedar perasaan kehilangan sahabat. Shikamaru telah menjelma lebih dari sahabat kecil menjadi cinta yang tak disadarinya. Dan dia menginginkan cintanya.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Mengingat setiap detail kecil yang telah dilaluinya bersama Shikamaru dan Choji. Sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu ada. Shikamaru adalah sosok yang paling bisa bersikap dewasa diantara mereka bertiga. Paling dewasa dalam artian paling bisa bersikap tenang. Ino mengingatnya. Saat mereka memandang matahari sore hari bersama-sama, duduk di balkon rumah disiang hari memandang awan bersama, duduk diatas atap saat malam memandang bintang bersama, duduk dikelas bersama meski kegiatan keduanya berbeda, tentu saja sementara Ino mendengarkan pelajaran Shikamaru akan dengan nyamannya tertidur dikelas. Sesuatu tang sangat membuat Ino iri. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau dia yang tertidur, sensei manapun yang sedang mengajar pasti akan membangukannya dengan kejam dan memalukan, tapi tidak untuk si jenius ini. Semua sensei tahu bahwa meskipun sang Nara tetidur telinga dan otaknya tetap bekerja menangkap setiap detail pelajaran bahkan lebih jelas dari pada seluruh siswa yang tidak tertidur.

"Nona Yamanaka…" Tedengar suara memanggilnya begitu lembut dan pelan. "Nona.. Nona Yamanaka…" Suara itu makin terdengar jelas. "Nona Yamanaka…" sekarang sangat jelas. Ino membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati seorang pramugari tengah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Emh…" Ino menggeliat. "Eh.. maaf ada apa?" Tanya Ino pada wanita cantik berseragam biru-biru itu.

"Maaf Nona, pesawat telah mendarat lima menit yang lalu." Kata wanita itu halus.

"Eh… Oh… iyah, Arigatou Gozaimazu." Kata Ino sambil bangkit dan menunduk cepat. Wanita itu balas menunduk bahkan lebih dalam.

Matahari telah menghilang saat Ino tiba dikota itu. Ino tak perlu mencari siapapun yang akan menjemputnya karna memang tidak ada yang akan menjemputnya. Dia yakin sejenius apapun Shikamaru tetap tidak bisa menebak kedatangannya ini. Ino memang tidak berencana memberitahu cowok itu, tentu saja itu untuk alasan "KEJUTAN".

Ino masuk kedalam sebuah mobil bertuliskan 'Taksi' diatasnya, lalu menyebutkan nama Apartement tempat Shikamaru tinggal. Dan taksi pun melaju membawanya. Suna benar-benar kota yang tertutup pasir. Lampu-lampu jalan yang berwarna putih malah memendarkan cahaya keemasan karna pengaruh warna pasir disekitarnya.

Shikamaru. Tiga bulan tidak bertemu. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Tambah gemukkan? Atau malah jadi kurus karna tak ada yang merawatnya. Makin malas atau malah jadi rajin? Kalau dari suaranya saat di telfon sih sama saja. Tapi… ah… bagaimana dengan rambut nanasnya? Makin runcing keatas atau sudah dipangkas lebih pendek?

Pelan-pelan taksi berhenti dihalaman sebuah gedung tinggi megah dengan taman yang begitu luas didepannya.

"Arigatou." Ino membungkuk setelah membayar argonya. Dia menyincing tasnya dan turun. Dia memang tidak membawa banyak pakaian dan barang-barang lain meskipun berniat tinggal disini selama liburan musim panas. Alasanya? Karna dia ingin membeli semuanya disini. Jarang-jarangkan bisa berbelanja sepuasnya di Suna? Apa lagi kabarnya barang-barang di Suna lebih murah dari pada di Konoha meskipun kualitasnya sama. Itu karna perekonomian di Suna memang tak sebaik di Konoha.

"Selamat malam Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang security yang berdiri didepan pintu menghampiri Ino.

"Saya keluarga dari Nara Shikamaru." Kata Ino sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu yang dititipkan oleh Yoshino Baa-san pada Ino agar dia diperbolehkan masuk ke apartement Shikamaru tanpa mengunakan ijin dari Shikamaru mengingat dia sibuk dan ada kemungkinan saat Ino tiba disana Shika tidak ada di apartementnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Kata security itu setelah memeriksa kartu milik kaasan Shikamaru itu dan memberikannya kembali pada ino.

Ino masuk kedalam gedung mewah itu. Sangat mewah klasik dan berkelas. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi gaya arsitektur gedung itu sekarang. Dadanya sudah mengebu-gebu ingin segera bertemu dengan sang Nara dan menyatakan Cinta. Meskipun untuk hal menyatakan cinta Ino berniat nanti pada saat yang tepat. Tapi tetap saja dia sudah teramat sangat tidak sabar untuk memeluk tubuh hangat Shikamaru yang dulu selalu mendekapnya saat dia ingin.

Dia memasuki lift yang kosong dan menekan angka 15. Sekali lagi kaasan Shikamaru lah yang memberi tahukan hal ini padanya. Wanita itu telah memberi paduan perjalanan lengkap pada Ino sebelum berangkat dari Konoha. Hah.. kalau saja Ino juga tahu bahwa wanita itu menyelipkan alat pengaman berbagai rasa di tasnya..

'_ting'_

Bunyi suara lift saat pintu itu terbuka. Dan lorong panjang menyambut Ino. Ino kembali mengingat-ingat kata-kata Yashino baa-san padanya.. _'dari pintu lift belok kiri'_.. Ino berbelok kekiri, berjalan dengan langkah seperti melayang. Bahkan berlari kecil saking tidak sabarnya. _'lalu belok kanan, pintu nomor tujuh puluh tiga..'_ sekarang Ino berlari cepat. Jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Dia tak sabar.. benar-benar tak sabar. '_Kamar nomor Tujuh puluh tiga'_… tujuh puluh… dia berlari makin kencang… tujuh puluh satu…. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.. tujuh puluh dua… dia berhenti, mengatur nafas dan berjalan pelan. Tujuh puluh tiga.. itu dia…

Sebuah pintu ganda besar didepan ino. Dikanan kirinya ada rak-rak kecil berisi pot-pot dengan bunga berbagai jenis. Tujuh puluh tiga. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam.. kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk memencet bel yang ada disalah satu sisi pintu.

'_Ah, tidak.. sebaiknya aku langsung masuk saja. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajah malasnya begitu melihatku masuk kedalam rumahnya'_ batin Ino.

Dia mengambil kartu yang sama yang ditunjukannya pada security didepan dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci yang ada ditengah-tengah pintu.

'_klik' _

Ino bisa mendengar suara kunci pintu itu terbuka. Dia membukanya pelan dan memandang melalui celah pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ino semakin membukanya dan memasukkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum menemukan sosok Shikamaru. Akhirnya dia masuk kedalam dan melangkah ragu setelah menutup pintunya.

'_kelihatannya memang dia belum pulang'_ Batin Ino lagi.

Apartement itu begitu luas. Begitu masuk dia bisa melihat ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang bersatu dengan dapurnya. Sebuah tivi plasma duduk manis didepan sebuah sofa berlengan panjang. Ino meletakkan tasnya di sofa itu. Kemudian beranjak kedapur dan membuka sebuah kulkas besar. Dia meraih sebotol minuman kaleng dan meminumnya.

Sejauh Ino mengenal Shikamaru, apartement ini memang sangat mencerminkan pribadinya. Meskipun malas tapi dia rapi, semua tata letak yang manis dan harmonis tapi tetap kalem. Ino sedikit terkejut saat menyadari ada begitu banyak foto mereka di tempat itu, foto-foto yang diambil sejak mereka masih di playgroub hingga saat mereka lulus SHS.

Ino meletakkan kaleng minumannya dan berjalan menyusuri setiap sisi dinding atau meja yang memajang fotonya dan dua sahabatnya itu sambil terkikik geli mengenang kembali peristiwa dalam foto itu.

"Maaf aku ti—" Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat Ino kenal. Suara Shikamaru. Ino berbalik dan mencari sosok itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Shikamaru…" panggil Ino pelan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Dia dan Shikamaru sekarang berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi dimana pria berambut nanas itu?.

Ino berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan lain. Dia yakin suara Shikamaru berasal dari arah itu.

"Shik…" Suara Ino tercekat.

Tepat didepannya. Sosok pria berambut nanas itu berdiri dibalkon kamarnya… dan… hatinya tersayat… perih… sosok itu tidak sendiri… seorang wanita.. berambut pirang yang sama dengnnya.. sedang mencium sang Nara.. Air mata mengalir pelan dari mata biru safirnya. Tubuhnya berguncang lemah. Niat ingin mengejutkan malah dikejutkan sedemikian rupa hingga tubuhnya terasa membeku.

*Tubikontinyu*

Yak. Maaf pendek.

Mau lanjut? Hapus? Delete? * Reader : hapus/delete sama ajah bego* atou gimana? Ancurkah? Baguskah?

Ini Hanya twoshoot… yang mau di hapus mumpung baru satu chaps yang mau lanjut mumpung Cuma du chaps.. *muka mumpung*

Plis Rifyu…


	2. Chapter 2

Curcol Lhyn :

Lhyn sebenernya juga gag suka Shikatema.. bukan gag suka Shikamaru atou gag suka temari… Lhyn suka kok sama mereka, Cuma gag suka kalo mereka dipasangin… Shika Just For Ino.*dilempar CPU sama shikatema fc*

ARIGATOU UNTUK SEMUA RIFYUWER

Summer ® Lhyn hatake

Disclaimer : Kalo naruto punyaku, aku tinggal duduk santé sambil narik pajak dari para author FFN *dibantai semua Author FFN* beruntung Naruto punya Om Masashi, jadi kita gag perlu bayar pajak.

Warning : AU, aoutor baru.. jadi sorry bangget kalo gaje.. OOC, typo N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…

Naruto ® Masashi K

Summer ® Lhyn hatake

Tepat didepannya. Sosok pria berambut nanas itu berdiri dibalkon kamarnya… dan… hatinya tersayat… perih… sosok itu tidak sendiri… seorang wanita.. berambut pirang yang sama dengannya.. sedang mencium sang Nara.. Air mata mengalir pelan dari mata biru safirnya. Tubuhnya berguncang lemah. Niat ingin mengejutkan malah dikejutkan sedemikian rupa hingga tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Ino mati rasa.

Tubuhnya tak bisa merasakan apapun melihat pemandangan yang bergitu menyakitkan didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" suara gadis itu menggema ditelinga Ino. Ino tersadar dari kebekuannya dan mata biru safirnya menatap mata onyx milik Nara yang melebar terkejut.

"Maaf. Sepertinya saya salah masuk." Ino menghapus air matanya dan membungkuk rendah. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya. Tapi hatinya terlanjur sakit. Bibir itu… bibir yang pertama menyentuhnya kini telah tersentuh wanita lain.

Ino berbalik tanpa memandang mata onyx itu lagi. Berjalan cepat meraih tasnya yang tergeletak disofa dan beranjak pergi.

"Ino." Ino bisa mendengar suara cowok itu memanggilnya saat dia membuka pintu. Dia tak mau.. dia takut.. terlalu takut untuk menyadari pria itu telah menjadi milik wanita lain sekarang. Dia keluar membanting pintu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah sipemanggil dan berlari menyusuri lorong yang terasa jauh lebih panjang dari pada saat dia datang.

Dia telah terisak. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

"Baka." runtuknya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kemungkinan bahwa Shikamaru telah menemukan wanita lain yang menarik hatinya di tanah Suna ini. selama tiga bulan, tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sang Nara jatuh cinta.

"INO!" dia mendengar suara itu berteriak memangilnya, semakin menyayat hatinya. Dia tidak mau.. dia tidak mau bertemu dengannya.. dia tidak mau bertemu hanya untuk mendengar pengakuan bahwa dia telah ditinggalkan.. dia tidak mau… dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu, dia menyesal datang ketempat itu.. sangat menyesal.

"Ino.." sebuah tangan besar meraih tangannya dan dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ino menatap mata itu.. mata onyx yang sangat dirindukannya. "Lepaskan aku Shika.. gomen ne aku sudah menganggumu." Katanya menepis tangan Shikamaru dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu– tunggu.." Shikamaru meraih tangannya lagi, dan dia menepisnya lagi. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama. Rasa sakit menghantam Ino saat menyadari mata itu telah menjadi milik wanita lain. "Ino.. kenapa kau ada disini?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari bibir sang jenius Nara.

Ino memandang mata itu tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jadi, benar dia telah ditinggalkan… dia telah dibuang… kehadirannya tidak diharapkan disini. "Aku memang seharusnya tidak disini. Gomen..." Ino membungkuk.

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku Ino." Suara itu terdengar tak berdaya. "Cih.. aku mohon jangan merepotkanku Ino." Kini suaranya tampak kesal. "Ayo kembali ke apartementku." Shikamaru sudah bersiap mengandeng tangan Ino tapi sekali lagi Ino menepisnya, dan mundur selangkah. Membuat alis sang jenius mengernyit.

"Benar. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha, kau tak perlu khawatir." Ino hendak berbalik lagi. Tapi tangan Shikamaru kembali meraihnya.

"Kalau kau kembali ke Konoha sekarang malah akan membuatku semakin repot karna aku harus repot-repot mengejarmu hanya untuk menjelaskan bahwa Temari hanya temanku ditambah lagi harus menjelaskan pada Inoichi jii-san kenapa kau menangis dan mungkin kaasan dan tousan bakal membunuhku karna membuatmu menangis." Kata Shikamaru menatap tajam mata Ino. "Jangan menangis."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

'_Gadis itu hanya temannya'_ batin ino. _'Tapi mereka berciuman? tunggu… aku juga hanya seorang teman dan dia menciumku. Aku hanya seorang teman."_ Ino semakin perih.

Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi Ino, menangkupnya dan mengarahkan mata itu agar menatapnya, menghapus air mata dipipi ino dengan ibu jarinya. "Dia yang menciumku. Aku tidak pernah mencium gadis lain selain kau Ino." Nada Shikamaru hangat.

"Kau tidak menolaknya." Tukasnya begitu cepat dan masih sambil terisak, sekali lagi dia menepis tangan Shikamaru. Tapi kali ini dia tak berhasil.

"Karna aku memaksanya." Muncul seorang gadis dari belakang Shikamaru. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat."Gomen telah mencium Shikamarumu Ino. Sudah tiga kali aku menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia selalu menolakku. Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu Ino." Kata gadis itu memandang mata biru safir milik Ino dengan mata hijau pucatnya.

"Me– mencintaiku.." Wajah Ino memerah seketika. Dia memandang wajah malas Shikamaru yang juga tampak memerah.

"Kita bicarakan didalam saja." Kata Shikamaru dan berjalan santai meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Temari." Gadis itu membungkuk ramah pada Ino.

"oh, a– aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga Ino, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku piker kau hanya karangan Shikamaru agar dia bias menolakku, tapi ternyata kau benar-benar ada, Ah.. sudahlah sebaiknya perkenalan kita cukup disini dulu, Shikamaru pasti tidak suka menunggumu terlalu lama." Katanya dengan senyum menggoda membuat wajah Ino kembali memerah."Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian." Lanjutnya dan memeluk Ino singkat, dia berjalan masuk lift yang berada tepat dibelakang ino.

Setelah beberapa saat membatu, Ino segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kepintu nomor tujuh tiga dan membukanya. Sosok berambut nanas langsung terlihat tengah meminum sesuatu didapurnya.

"Hai Shika.." sapa Ino menggoda. "Jadi… apakah benar yang dikatakan gadis itu…" suara Ino makin menggoda.

"Hm.." jawab sang jenius dengan wajah memerah.

"Katakan…" Ino meraih tangan Shikamaru dan mengenggamnya lembut. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu." Ino menyentuh bibir Shikamaru dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Hm.. dengar apa.." Kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku bodoh." Seru Ino sambil mencubit lengan Shikamaru, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Katakan dulu kenapa kau ada disini? Mengejutkanku saja. Itu merepotkan tahu?" Shikamaru kembali meminum bir dalam kelengnya.

"Aku memang ingin membuatmu terkejut." Kata Ino lantang, dia duduk diatas meja tepat didepan Shikamaru. "Tapi malah aku yang terkejut melihatmu dicium gadis lain, jadi benarkah gadis itu telah menyatakan cintanya tiga kali? Dan kau menolaknya? Apa yang kau katakan padanya kenapa dia mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?" Cerocos Ino.

Shikamaru meletakkan kaleng minumannya dan mendekati Ino. Memandang mata itu lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba jantung Ino berdetak sangat cepat. Tubuhnya terasa panas terutama dipipi yang dia yakini sekarang telah memerah karna wajah Shikamaru telah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ku katakan aku memiliki seorang kekasih diKonoha, namanya Yamanaka Ino." Shikamaru berbisik lembut ditelinga Ino. Hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan hafas hangat di lehernya, membuat pipinya tak bias lebih panas lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Aishiteru Ino." Shikamaru mengecup leher putih Ino membuat gadis itu bergidik karna rasa aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Shika. Dan aku juga mencintaimu." Ino memeluk Shikamaru erat. Mencium aroma maskulin pria itu hangat.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, memandang biru safir indahnya lalu mengecup bibir cery mungilnya.

-Summer©Lhyn hateke-

Sebulan kemudian.

Matahari Konoha bersinar lembut pagi itu, sedikit tiupan angin untuk mempersegar suasana. Ino membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan sinar matahari menembus kelopaknya. Hari pertama bulan Juli. Hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan panjang selama sebulan. Dan Ino menghabiskan seluruh waktu itu untuk bersenang senang di Suna, bersenang senang bersama Shikamarunya, meski seringkali dia harus memaksa pria itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa liburan kali ini adalah liburan terindahnya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan hari-harinya di Suna adalah hari-hari terbaik sepanjang dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

Ino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meraih handuk dan masuk kekamar mandinya. Sayang sekali hari ini datang. Rasanya ingin sekali Ino menghentikan waktu agar dia bisa tetap berada dihari-hari terbaiknya itu.

Setelah menyisir ramburnya yang kali ini dibiarkannya tergerai, tidak dikuncir kuda seperti biasa, karna dia harus menutupi banyaknya kiss mark dileher jenjangnya yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya, dia turun dari kamarnya kemeja makan tempat biasa dia memulai rutinitas dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi pagi itu anggota tambahan tampaknya telah hadir. Yoshino baa-chan telah duduk dimeja makannya menemani kedua orang tuanya. Wanita itu memang telah sering kali sarapan bersama mereka sejak keduanya menjadi tetangga. Alasannya karna suaminya yang terlalu sibuk hingga jarang sarapan bersama dengannya dirumah. Dulu saat Shikamaru masih di Konoha pun dia sering diajak sarapan bersama disini. Tapi itu bukan berarti keluarga itu sering numpang makan gratis. Karna setiap mereka makan dirumah Yamanaka mereka selalu membawa makanan yang kadang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari pada makanan yang ada di meja makan keluarga Yamanaka.

"Pagi Tousan, Kaasan, Baasan." Sapa Ino pada ketiga orang tua yang telah duduk mengitari meja makan itu.

"Pagi Ino-chan, bagaimana liburanmu di Suna? Shikamaru melayanimu dengan baik?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda padanya. Entah kenapa kata melayani terdengar sangat menggelitik telinganya.

"Sangat menyenangkan Baasan, Shikamaru baik sekali padaku dia terus menemaniku. Oh iyah.." Ino menepuk dahinya tanda dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu. "Aku punya oleh-oleh buat baasan, ada titipan juga dari Shikamaru." Kata ino. "Biar kuambilkan dulu." Ino hendak berbalik lagi, tapi tangan lembut mencegahnya.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin ngobrol-ngobrol dulu denganmu Ino-chan. Tapi baasan tidak terlalu yakin Shikamaru menitipkan sesuatu kalau tidak kau paksa. Baasan membuatkan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu, makanlah dulu." Kata wanita itu mengambil sebuah roti bertumpuk berbentuk segitiga dan meletakkannya diatas piring didepan Ino.

"Arigatou Baasan, Tapi… hehehe…" Ino tertawa salah tingkah. "Aku memang yang memaksa Shikamaru untuk membelikan sebuah benda cantik untuk baasan."

"Hah, kau ini.. Ino.. selalu saja memaksa Shikamaru. Pantas saja dia pergi meninggalkanmu." Kali ini suara kaasannya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku kaasan, dia pergi juga karna dipaksa Shikaku jiisan." Ino mengambil sandwich didepannya. Tapi tangannya berhenti bergerak saat mencium bau aneh yang membuatnya mual. Alih-alih memakannya, Ino mencium aroma sandwich itu dan langsung mundur seketika. Perutnya terasa di kocok saat itu, membuatnya sangat mual.

"Hoek.." Ino hendak muntah. Lalu meletakkan sandwich itu dengan kasar.

"Ada apa ino? Kenapa sendwichnya?" Tanya Yoshino khawatir melihat wajah Ino yang memucat seketika. Ino hanya menggeleng, takut menyinggung kalau dia mengatakan ada aroma memualkan di sandwich itu.

Wanita itu mengambil sandwich dipiring Ino dan menciumnya juga. "Ini baik-baik saja kok, ikannya segar, sayurnya juga segar." Katanya lembut.

Kaasan Ino mengambil sandwich itu dari tangan Yoshino dan menciumnya juga. "Benar Ino ini—" Ino langsung mundur saat kaasannya mendekatkan sandwich itu.

"Hoek…" Ino hendak muntah lagi..

"Mungkin dia masuk angin karna perjalanan semalam." Kata tousan Ino untuk pertama kalinya bicara.

"Jangan-jangan… AAAAA…. AKU AKAN PUNYA CUCU…." Yoshino berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk Ino seketika tanpa memperdulikan deathglare dari dua orang tua Ino dan pandangan kebingungan Ino.

Bagaimanapun juga kecepatan Nara dalam berfikir pasti lebih cepat dari pada kecepatan Yamanaka yang manapun.

"Apa maksudmu Yoshino?" Suara Inoichi tampak mengancam. Mendengar suara itu Yoshino langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang bersalah kearah dua teman dekatnya itu.

"Ino apa kau dan Shikamaru—" Belum selesai kaasan Ino bicara Ino langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah meskipun tidak ada yang dimuntahkannya disana. Perutnya benar-benar terasa mual, dan lagi kepalanya jadi terasa berputar-putar.

"SHIKAMARU! KUBUNUH ANAK ITU!" Teriak Inoichi berapi-api, sementara itu…

"YEHAAAA! AKU AKAN PUNYA CUCU" Jingkrak Yoshino.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai pengaman yang Yoshino letakkan di tasmu?" kaasan Ino sedikit khawatir meskipun juga bahagia, tangannya terus memijat-mijat bagian leher belakang Ino, dan saat itulah dia melihat banyaknya kiss mark disana.

"Pengaman Hoek.. apa kaasan.. hoek…" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Itu lho.. kotak warna-warni yang kami letakkan diam-diam ditasmu."

"Oh, yang itu? Aku tidak tahu benda apa itu, jadi kubuang saja." Kata Ino polos.

Dan disuna…

"Hachih… Hachih…hachih…"

"Shikamaru-sama anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap pada atasannya yang tiba-tiba bersin. Padahal udara panas sekali saat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru, heran dengan perasaannya sendiri yang tiba-tiba merasa bahagia sekaligus terancam.

*FIN*

YA—HA— *lho kok hiruma?*

Akhirnya selese juga fic ketiga Lhyn.. padahal fic pertama belum selesei. Tadinya Lhyn pengen bikin fic ini berated "M" tapi buru2 Lhyn hapus waktu sampe ditengah2. Gag kuat. Mungkin nunggu mental Lhyn kuat dulu baru bikin adengan seperti itu, *yg terjadi selama Ino di Suna*

Baiklah… Untuk semua reader yg udah rifyu minta di lanjut jangan sampe gag rifyu lagi ya?

Lhyn minta dukungan ama saran untuk bikin skuel rated "M"nya. Gimana caranya biar mata gag jadi berkunang2 saat ngetiknya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU.

Balasan untuk Anonymous Reviews…

Memel : Gimana? Udah terjawabkah rasa penasarannya? Arigatou udah rifyu, rifyu lagi yah?

ShikaIno FC : Arigatou shikaIno udah rifyu fic Lhyn. Shika gag jahat kan setelah baca chaps ini?

Narahatake fans : Salam kenal juga, tapi jangan panggil senpai, Lhyn anak baru plus masih junior disini. Arigatou Narahatake. Lhyn masih punya satu fic multichap yg belom selesei *promosi judul :2nd sakura*. Lhyn gag pengen bikin multichap kalo yg sebelumnya belom selesei. Nanti kalo yg sebelumnya udah selesei Lhyn emang punya rencana wat shikaino kok.

r-chan: Iyah r-chan, karna banyak yg minta gag dihapus, banyk yg minta di apdet. Jadi Lhyn Keep n' apdet.

Dillian males log in : iyah... kaya yg Lhyn jelasin ke Narahatake... tar kalo First Cif Lhyn udah selesei Lhyn bakal bikin fic ShikaIno qoq.. Lhyn kan juga Cinta ma mereka... ato Lhyn bikin squelnya ini ajah?...

Arigatou Untuk semua Reader n' Riviewer


End file.
